


AU!Septiplier: Dreaming

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, College, Continuation, Dreaming, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Nightmares, So like an extra, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: The past can haunt you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look! A little extra continuation of Safety, Jealousy, Pain! I left it separate because it can be read on its own. Enjoy! xoxo

The world Jack found himself stepping into was unlike anything he'd ever dreamed of. At least, anything he'd dreamed of before.  
Lucid dreams had been common for him, but this time, he wasn't, and he found himself in his college dorm room, with a sleeping roommate on one bed, himself lain on the other.  
He stood up and watched his dormmate breath slowly. He was slightly unrecognisable, based from the amount of blanket covering him, but he was tall and he had a lot of hair. It was then that he realised it was Dan, his college dormmate.  
He stepped back cautiously as Dan woke from his slumber, looking to Jack.  
“Oh, hey,” he said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “Didn't notice you were awake.” He chuckled, “Waiting for me or somethin’?” Jack shook his head and Dan shrugged. “Well, alright. Hey, you better get movin’. Someone's waitin’ for you.” As the words left his lips, a knock on the door emanated. Jack turned and went to open the door, where a bearded man he recognised as Dan's friend, Barry, waved.  
“Hey, Jack!” he greeted him, then winked at Dan. “Just coming in to check up on my favourite boyfriend.” Jack raised his eyebrows before he realised Barry was talking about Dan.  
“Oh, right, sorry,” Jack chuckled. “Go on, then.” He moved aside to let Barry through to Dan. “Hey, uh... Dan, you said someone was...waiting for me?”  
“Oh, yeah,” Dan said, pointing. “At a park aways away. He's there waiting for you.” Jack furrowed his brows.  
“He who?”  
“You know who. Go on. You'll be late.” Jack stepped out of the doorway and the door closed on him.  
Jack walked down the hallway, the walls and doors familiar.  
“Hey, Jack!” a two voices chorused. Jack only barely got a glimpse at one baseball cap and one head of blonde hair before they disappeared.  
He made his way carefully outside, where a police officer was standing outside of a police car.  
“C’mon,” she said. “Let's get going, you're okay.” He looked around, wondering if she was talking to him. He was the only one outside, and no other cars were around him. If the park really was out of the way, he'd need a ride.  
The drive was filled with blurs and he didn't catch most of what was happening, but the next thing he knew, he was walking across grass to a blanket laid out on the ground. It had turned nighttime in an instant, but it didn't phase him as much as the figure that walked into his vision from the side.  
“Hey, Jack,” they greeted, their silhouette waving to him. “I brought a picnic.” Jack went and sat down. Despite being illuminated by all moonlight, the figure stayed constantly shadowed all over, like Jack wasn't supposed to know who it was.  
It was a man, he was sure of that. With a voice he loved so very much.  
Without knowing what he was doing, he kissed the man. God, he loved this man. This man was part of him and his life, he loved him to pieces. He was his best friend, his boyfriend, a whole piece to his own whole piece.  
“Hey, Jack?” the man said.  
“What is it, Mark?” Jack replied. The silhouette was finally lit up, Mark's face illuminating his entire world.  
“You've made a choice, haven't you?” In an instant, Jack's world was crashing down. He could feel the pain, the constant pain, the fear.  
The fear always came back, didn't it? It never leaves, does it? Haunting memories of that pain, that searing, infinite, breaking pain.  
It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair...  
And he was being dragged. Dragged down and down and-  
No.  
Shaken.  
Shaken awake. Screaming from his throat. Yelling from someone else’s.  
The longer he kept his eyes shut, the longer he was stuck in his personal hell.  
“Jack, wake up!” a familiar voice yelled at him, finally breaking the blur between fiction and reality. As Jack opened his eyes, he saw a white wall in front of him, his arms wrapped around his head. A pair of hands gently resting on his side.  
“What's going on?” were his first words.  
“Roll over this way,” the voice coaxed, and although Jack was afraid to do so, he rolled and met eyes with someone he was so very relieved to see.  
“Jesus fucking Christ,” was what he said as he sat up and hugged Mark with all his strength, crying into his shoulder and breathing in deep breaths. “Was I really screaming?” he asked quietly.  
“Yeah, yeah, you were,” Mark replied, hugging Jack tight, surrounding him with a vibe of safety. “It's alright, though.” Jack pulled back and rubbed his wet eyes, wiping tears off. He looked around to familiar surroundings. “What was it about?”  
“Nothin’, I guess, just...,” he said, sighing and trailing away. “Jesus, stuff all the way back from college, I guess.”  
“How far back in college?” Mark asked carefully.  
“I don't know, um... Six years ago?” Mark let out a breath.  
“So, freshman year.” Jack nodded.  
“Yeah. That.” Jack shook his head. “Look, it was a long time ago, it was just a nightmare trying to fuck with me, y’know?”  
“I know, I know,” Mark said, now sitting beside him. “You...want to tell me what happened?” Jack shrugged in indifference. If anything, talking would get it out of his head.  
“Well, I woke up in my old dorm room. Dan was there, then Barry came and Dan told me someone was at the park for me. So then this police lady takes me there and...you were there. With the picnic.”  
“The picnic? You mean our picnic date?”  
“Yeah, that's the one.” Mark chuckled. “What?”  
“Nothing, I just...really liked that date. Anyways, uh... Go on.”  
“I mean, well... I made it there. I... don't think I knew it was you at first, but I knew I really...loved you, and I kissed you. Or your shadow, whatever. And you lit up, and you said...” Jack trailed off, brows furrowing in confusion.  
“What?”  
“Trying to remember what you said- Oh, you said... 'You’ve made a choice, haven't you?’ And then just...pain...all over. Like what...Dan did. And then you finally woke me up.” Jack sighed and leaned forward. “God, it fuckin’ sucked, y’know that?” he mumbled.  
“Hey,” Mark said, pulling Jack back up to face him. “You have made a choice. For your sake, I hope you think it's a good one. I know I made a good choice to be with you. In my opinion, I'm an awesome choice of yours, but, well, we just won't count my cooking.” Jack laughed.  
“Okay, okay,” he said, still giggling a bit with a grin. “If we don't count your cooking, you're a good choice. However, if we do, then we can agree that I definitely settled for an okay choice.”  
“Or we can ignore settling and we can definitely agree that that I'm the best choice.”  
“But not the best chef.” Mark pushed him a bit. “No, but really... I'm glad I chose you to be here, and not some lunatic looking to kill me.” Mark smiled.  
“And I'm glad I chose you to be here, and not another terrible chef.” Jack rolled his eyes before they caught the clock.  
“Speaking of cooking, it's almost seven anyways. I can make breakfast.” Mark hummed.  
“Only if you want to.” Jack stood up.  
“It'll take my mind off of the nightmare. Besides, what guy doesn't want to make sandwiches for a picnic at the park with his husband?”  
“Jack, it is way too early for picnicking.” Jack pranced away.  
“Ooh, then you better stop me from getting to the kitchen!” Jack rounded the corner just as Mark stood to chase him down the stairs, laughing as he did so.  
So Jack had a nightmare. So he had bad memories.  
But none of that, he knew, could destroy any happiness he’d gained from it.


End file.
